RWBY: Dimensional Insertion
by Imperacis
Summary: A self insertion into the world of RWBY. Even with all the convenient plot developments, will I be able to accomplish anything and return home? Rated M for Language and anything which might occur in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So in order to prevent myself from doing too much on The New Arc, despite some people really liking it, I've decided to undergo two projects. One being The New Arc, the other being this: Yet another (probably poorly) done self-insertion. However, because I strongly dislike OPing characters (Despite my version of Jaune) I'll be doing this in more of a "Oh shit, a Beowolf! SOMEONE HELP!" rather than the "Ha, a Deathstalker. I'll take 'em on with my eyes closed."**

On as side note, I sorta had to come up with some way to bring my character into this universe without the whole "I got sucked in by an inter-dimensional portal of death".And now, the first chapter in this new story!

Chapter One: Why Me?

Walking home from school has never been too much of a bad thing. It had benefits, you know? I mean who could argue with fresh air, exercise, and a severe lack of things attempting to murder me. But today felt different. Everything started the same, as it normally would. I'd get up, look after all the basics like breakfast, get a car ride to school and sit through all my boring classes.

But something felt weird. It was like there was a constant static feeling around me. So walking home alone made me feel uneasy. It wasn't until I noticed strange things happening like dust particles falling unnaturally slow, that alarm bells started going off.

That's when my world crashed down around me. Or, to be more precise a long and sturdy looking robotic arm crashed into the ground next to me.

That was all the motivation I needed. I overrode any paralysing fear that seemed to have set in and sprinted as fast as I could, away, all the while hearing the metallic on pavement sound as it tried in vain to lay it's claws on me.

However, despite all my intentions and the fact I'm mildly athletic; my body eventually started tiring. The robots didn't.

I turned around to face my fate. And that's what I got. No one came down that long, country road that time of day, except me. '_No last minute escape. No one's coming to help me. Might as well try and hit the bastard.'_ I grabbed a small branch and proceeded into a fencing pose I saw on the TV once. However, as obvious as it was to myself how futile it would be, I did land a single blow on the arm that reached for me first. It did nothing. _'Note to self, stick is not stronger than metallic substances.'_

"FUCKIN' COME AT ME BRO!" Were the last words I'd ever utter on planet Earth, because as soon as that yell left my mouth everything started going dark and I collapsed.

I woke up what felt like several hours later, knowing full well that I hadn't been dreaming. Primarily due to two reasons. One, my hands were strapped to the metallic surface I was currently lying on. Two, the robot was standing next to me, however it looked deactivated.

"Ah, you're awake." Came a male voice from behind me. "So nice of you to join the world of the living. Dust knows you had more than enough sleep on the trip here."

I frowned at that last part. '_Dust? As in that stuff from RWBY? OH NO! Either he's insane, or I'm in a bad Fanfiction.' _As my mind processed this information I quickly began trying to shake loose.  
"Oh no, that kind of attitude isn't tolerated in my lab, young man." Said that same voice, now from my right-hand side. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you that much. I'm just going to see how different our species are."

I stopped struggling out of fear. _'Does he mean.. Cut me open? I know I'm a bit of a prick, but isn't that a little too much? Why me?' _

That's when a firearm round went off, and some glass smashed. I heard the sound of metal hitting skin, a grunt and... Electricity? Oh, that's right, Dust bullets.

I felt someone grab my bindings, ripping them off like they were nothing.

"Can you walk?" Said a female voice. "What's your name?"

"I… I think so…" I answered, scared beyond the ability to form a non-stuttering sentence. "My… My name's Liam."

"Liam? Peculiar… Never heard that name in Vale before." She said.

"Eh- I mean, I'm not a local. I'm from a very isolated island, you probably never heard of it.." I began, not even believing myself at this point.

"Right." Man, she really put a lot of emphasis on that 'I'. "Anyway, can you fight?"

"No, I've only ever used fake weapons." I said.

She looked at me like I had six heads. "Fake?"

"Yeah, like replicas. But I know the basics of some stuff, like a bow and arrow or a pistol."

"Replicas?"

"Never mind."

As we rounded a corner an arrow whizzed past her head, and as I wondered how coincidence and poor writing could help us out anymore, I was shocked as her gauntlets quickly transformed into what looked like… Wait a second… Gauntlets?

As I finally got a decent look at my saviour, I realised who it was. Maybe I should pay more attention.

Her blonde hair fell behind her shoulders as she levelled her arms at our assailant.


	2. Chapter 2: Yang

**Authors Note: Sup guys, Chapter two of… Whatever this is. The last chapter seems a little weird in hindsight, but, what can one do?**

**Anyway moving on: Most likely won't be any OC x [Insert RWBY character here] pairings. Primarily due to them always being poorly executed(Like my stories) and I just find them in low quality when it's OC.**

**So: Now for the main event.**

Chapter 2: Yellow

I stood behind Yang, waiting for the fight to end. I was beyond wits end. I'm not a warrior; I'm just some 17 year old who got kidnapped by a robot from, possibly another dimension… Man what have I been smoking?

Yang pushed me back into cover and fired two shots at our assailant. One knocked his arrow out of the air, the other propelled him into a wall. His bow fell to the ground. Yang walked over and gracefully picked up the bow. She then stalked over to her fallen foe, removing his quiver.

She turned around to me and threw the weapon and quiver my way. I grabbed them and looked at them.

"You said you could use it. So you better help fight these guys." She said.  
I looked at the bow and remembered the one rule in RWBY: If it's a weapon, it mechashifts. Except Jaune's.

I ran my hands along the bow, feeling for a button. I quickly found it and pushed it. I nearly dropped the Bow out of shock as it rotated and the string retracted. I looked in shock at the katana that was now in my hands.

The quiver and the bow must've been connected, as the quiver mechashifted into a sheath, the arrows also bunched up against the walls as they became cut off from a large open section. Just the right size for the katana.

"Hurry up, you're acting like my little sister." She called before turning around with a smile on her face. "It's like looking at that thing is making you quiver in your boots."

I booed and told her that her pun sucked. "Maybe we should get moving, there's bound to be more than Robin Hood over there."

"Robin Hood?" She was clearly perplexed by this.

"I'll tell you later. It's a very long story."

As we walked through the facility we encountered more and more guards. Yang managed to take most of them out, but I did stop her from getting hit twice. I may not be the greatest shot in the world, but I managed to impress myself with the arrows that hit their target

But even as we walked past all the unconscious guards, I had a strange feeling. It was like someone was looking at me… Lilac eyes… That explains it.

"Um, Yang, why are you staring at me?" My voice sounded like it was wavering

"I don't recall telling you my name, Liam." She said. "There are a lot of things you need to explain."

"Well-Uh-I mean, it's a really long story… You probably won't believe me…" Wow, I'm a walking cliché.

"I've got all day. There aren't any other guards around. So, tell me."

"Well this may come as complete shocker," Ah, sarcasm, my strong suit. "but, I'm not from a very isolated island. Hell, I'm not even from this world."

As predicted, she looked at me like I was insane, but let me continue.

"I'm from another planet, for all I know another universe or dimension. The planet I'm from, Earth, is pretty different to this. We don't have Faunus, Mechashifting weapons, Dust, Grimm, or even Aura." I said, trying to remember as much as I could about Remnant. "I'm from a little island, called Ireland. It's not exactly a world power or anything, but it's home."

She put her hand up, like a student asking a question. I sighed.

"Yes, Yang?"

"Well, if you are from another planet, or whatever; how do you know my name? Or all that other stuff?"

I started fidgeting uncomfortably. "Well, let me ask you a question first: When do you start beacon?"

She looked at me suspiciously.

"I start my first year in six weeks, but how'd you know I was going to beacon?"

"In my world, your adventures in Beacon are… Well, let's just say they're documented…" '_What am I meant to say "Oh hi, you're a TV show on my world! I know stuff from your future!"' _

"If I'm 'documented' then tell me something about me."

I sighed and began racking my brain for something that I could say.

"Well… Your name is Yang Xiao Long, you have a sister called Ruby Rose. You're both great fighters. You fight using a pair of Gauntlets called Ember Celica. Your sister uses Crescent Rose, a large scythe."

"Okay, so either you're a crazy stalker who likes following me." I winced a little at such a harsh and false accusation. "Or, you're what you say you are. Know, tell me which I think sounds more likely?"

"Well, for my sake I hope it's the latter, 'cause I wanna live past my twenties, at the least." I smiled sheepishly. "I can assure you, I'm not a stalker, nor do I have intentions to stalk anyone."

"Why should I believe you?" She demanded.

"Because I know a lot about your first year at a new school, I even know the layout of your team, and I can tell you more as time goes on." I thought about it for a second. "On your first day at Beacon I'll tell you something important about that day. Something no one else will know, for a little while, anyway."

She looked me up and down and shrugged. I would've returned the check over, but it might cost me the use of my legs.

"Fine, but you'll tell me the minute we get to the Dust Plane." She said.

I frowned, I wasn't permitted on the Dust Plane, after all, one needed to be a student, and competent in combat to get in… But that didn't stop Jaune Arc.

Then again, assuming this is indeed a Fanfiction story, that shouldn't be impossible.

A few weeks, and many training sessions(More like torture sessions, but at least she didn't use weapons.) with Yang later, I was out and about in Vale. It was a really cool city. And as I walked along the streets, when all the shops were closed, I heard the sound of gunshots, from one of streets near me. Its piercing sound was enough to alert me to something familiar. This may be Ruby.

As I thought back to the events of the first episode, I realised it was Torchwick and his goons, fighting Ruby. Knowing full well the events of the show, I decided to watch from a distance. Spotting a ladder a few metres away from where I stood, I climbed it to the roof.

Pulling out my katana, I mechashifted it to its Bow form. I also pulled out a custom scope, which had three functions. As I attached it to the bow, I flicked the setting to maximum zoom and searched for the source of the noise. As a Red and Black flash flew through the air and fell, hitting a man in a suit, I knew I had been right.

"So, are you just going to sit there and watch a girl fight several fully grown men, or are you going to assist?" Came a familiar voice.

"It's not my place to interfere, she might be young but I know how this entire situation pans out. She beats them, and goes for their leader only for a lone huntress to step in." I smirk. "And what brings you here, sir?"

As Professor Ozpin stepped forward with that trademark drink of his, I thought to myself: _'Damn, must've been a pain in the ass to come up that ladder with a mug.'_

"So, you know how all of this pans out, and you said it with such sureness, how, may I ask, do you know that?"

"Well, I can tell you right now I'm not a psychic, or a semblance user. I just know this for fact. I even know what this situation," I said gesturing to the battle. "leads to."

The professor gazed at me in wonder and took a sip of his coffee. "Go on."

"Well sir, Glynda Goodwitch will step in and assist our friend down there, as soon as a mystery woman reveals herself in the aircraft currently coming to pick up Torchwick from the building over there." I said pointing.

Even as the words left my mouth Ruby used Crescent Rose to fling herself up to the roof, just as a Dust Plane arrived to pick him up. I smirked and looked at Ozpin who was staring intently at the situation happening just one street away. I quickly looked back to see Cinder stand in the door of the Plane, preparing the attack that Glynda deflects.

As Glynda stepped in, defending Ruby, Ozpin turned to me.

"Well, it seems you have a very knowledgeable understanding of everything that,which will come to pass. Do you mind if I ask how?"

I took a deep breath and quickly launched into my tale. He looked at me, with such an understanding face that I figured he wouldn't call me insane. When I told him that his universe was just a TV show in mine, he looked a little distant, as if pondering something. I finished my tale as he took another drink from his mug.

"Well, I think we might be able to find you somewhere to stay." He said, a smirk appearing on his face, as all colour suddenly drained from mine. "However, the fact your Aura is locked will be a large inconvenience. Please come here, I'll try and free any Aura that you may have."

I stepped forward and his free hand went to my shoulder. Seems like he didn't need to put his hand to my face to unlock it like Pyrrha did.

I looked at him as he began to say the chant that would unlock any dormant Aura. After he drew his hand away I felt like I had an unfathomable amount of energy. If, like Pyrrha, he felt weakened, then it never showed.

"You possess quite an impressive amount of Aura, for someone who seems to think they don't have anything to offer in combat. You'll need to learn your semblance on your own, however." He looked me up and down. "Now, as for your accommodation, you will be joining Beacon Academy. We will teach you how to survive. Hopefully, you will find what you need." His scroll beeped. "It appears Miss Goodwitch requires my assistance on a matter. The Dust Plane will be leaving tomorrow at 7pm." He turned and walked away, towards the ladder.

I stood there, shocked at what had just happened.

'_Beacon? I'm not gonna live past initiation.'_


	3. The Sword and The Scythe

**Author's note: Hey guys, so… This story is becoming mildly popular. After this chapter I'm going to take a break and start work on the New Arc chapter 4. As you've noticed, my character is sarcastic, stubborn and overall not great warrior material. This chapter is gonna pick up just before the plane departs for Beacon, so you'll all hopefully learn more about what I'm trying to achieve.**

**Now, here's chapter 3!**

Chapter 3: The Sword and The Scythe

There's still over an hour before the Dust Plane takes off for Beacon. So why am I being threatened by Yang? Oh yeah, I promised her something about her future.

"Yang, please take your gauntlet away from that 'area', I'll tell you anything!"

"Do I get a boyfriend?"

"Nothing was documented about that."

"Do I get injured badly?"

"No."

"TELL ME SOMETHING!" She yelled, her voice scaring a gang of people away from the corner she had me trapped in.

"Okay, on the plane a boy named Jaune Arc, throws up on your shoe by accident. He suffers from motion sickness. Also we all sleep in the upstairs ballroom tonight." I blurted out

"Really?"

"Yeah, but don't hurt Jaune. He's a cool guy. He'll also be Ruby's first friend."

"Wait, what?"

"Nevermind."

As her gauntlet retracted away and she moved her hand to her side, I drew in a breath of relief and thanked the universe for not preventing me from having children.

"So, why do you have a suitcase and bag? Don't tell me they're letting you in." She said, smiling at me.

"Well," I said, rubbing the back of my head. "Ozpin wants to keep an eye on me, and apparently he wants to help me be a Hunter." I smile at her, thinking of how bad a Fanfiction this would be.

As we made our way towards the ship, joining Ruby along the way, we bade each other goodbye.  
I made my way to a seat in the plane, sitting down and relaxing. It was going to be a long flight, but I made sure to sit far away from Jaune and keep within hearing distance of the two girls.

My attention was diverted when I heard a page turn. Looking to my left, I noticed Blake. She must've known I looked over, because her amber eyes began scanning me up and down.

Determined not to seem like a crazed stalker, I extended my hand with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Liam. It's a pleasure to meet you. What's your name?" Man, she had a piercing gaze.

"Blake." She replied.

"Well Blake, I see you're a fan of books. What's the one you're reading about?" Great, this must be what a conversation with Penny's like.

"It's a book about a man with two souls; each fighting for control of his body." She said, her eyes scanning me for something… I don't know what.

"Interesting, I'll have to read it sometime. I like reading as well, my favourite is about a man, killed and later resurrected as a Skeleton detective." I said, with the ghost of a smile on my face. I sounded like a robot.

"Sounds like a good book." She said, her eyes still searching me.

I stood up. "Well, Blake, I'll let you return to your book." She nodded and I walked off. Eventually I would need to inform Yang and the others about Blake being a Faunus. But not without Blake's permission.

I walked away and sat on the opposite bench, pulling up the hood on my hoodie. I closed my eyes and listened to the gentle hum of the engine.

I awoke to the sound of the students getting ready to step off the plane.

I made sure my equipment was still on my back, before stepping off the Dust Plane, into the bright sun light.

I looked around and noticed Jaune walking off, staring around with a lot of interest. Blake was absorbed in her book and was expertly dodging around the students, without a single glance. Yang was abandoning Ruby. Weiss, who I was glad I hadn't met before, was already walking off, with the large amount of cases in tow.

I began walking towards the Beacon building before stopping in my tracks.

'_I have no idea where I am going.'_

I heard an explosion and ran towards the sound. Remembering it was Ruby and Weiss, I slowed to a gentle jog.

As I rounded the corner and saw Blake talking to Weiss, I smiled.

'_I can't wait to see the look on Weiss's face when she makes the slave labour comment.'_

And as if on cue, her face dropped into an outraged expression.

As she stalked off, I saw Ruby's face drop, and it caused me to feel bad for the kid. The feeling quickly left as I saw Jaune walk up. I smiled and hung back. I saw Jaune extend his arm and help Ruby to her feet. They exchanged words and I walked slowly behind them, pretending to take in the sights. Ruby then pulled out her Scythe and startle Jaune and myself. Jaune then showed her his weapons.

It was at this point their conversation started to end and I jogged up to them.

"Hey, do I either of you know the way to the Auditorium? I'm sort of lost." I said with a small smile.

"Join the club, we don't know our way around this place either." Jaune said with a chuckle.

Ruby looked at me. "I know you, don't I?"

"I'm Liam, I-" I never did get to finish that sentence, as Ruby cut me off.

"You've been hanging around Yang a lot. You two aren't dating are you?" She asked.

"That'd be nice, but I'm not dating anyone." I replied with a chuckle.

Ruby looked a small bit happier and then paused. Jaune and I both stared at her. As she reached behind her, I instinctively moved Jaune behind me. Crescent Rose hit the ground right where Jaune had been.

"Jaune has already shown me his weapon, so, what's yours?" She and Jaune were now both staring at me.

I reached behind me and pulled my Katana out and swung it a little. I then pressed the button located on the hilt and it transformed into its bow form.

"Woah." Jaune said, perfectly lame in his own right.

"That's cool." Ruby said, whilst holding Crescent Rose closer in a hug.

"It doesn't have a name yet, and I'm not too great a shot, but it just feels right." I smiled fondly at the blade/bow combo.

"Why not call it Talon?" Jaune said absentmindedly. Ruby and I looked at him sort of in shock. It was a simple name, but fitting for the weapon.

Jaune was confused. "Uh.. Guys? Did I do something dumb?"

**Chapter 3 is done! WOO! Dimensional Insertion will be updated in two weeks' time. While The New Arc Chapter 4 should be out next week.**

**Hopefully you guys are fans of both! **

**Also, thank you to those who have followed and 'favourited' this story. **

**Also thank you to RWBY Story Maker for helping me with some ideas. (Without him realising it!)**

**Next chapter will focus on the night before and the day of the Initiation. **


	4. the Archer And The Ursa Major

**Author's note: Hey guys, new chapter of Dimensional Insertion, sorry to my fans of The New Arc, I just can't think of where to take it at the moment.  
I need submissions for two OC Characters.**

Anyway moving on, the reason stuff's been delayed is because, quite frankly, I'm on holidays.  
So here's Chapter four of DI.

Chapter 4: The Archer And The Ursa Major

That night we ventured up to the ballroom, sleeping bags in hand. I went to the bathroom and changed into a pair of pyjama trousers and a t-shirt.

As I walked backed to the room, I glanced out the window and saw another student running towards the building.

'_Hm, seems someone forgot we were in the ballroom tonight.'_ I mused. I brushed off the urge to go talk to them and quickly walked back to the hall.

'_Think, Liam, do I wanna stay near the others or go over to the far corner, away from everyone? Sleep deprivation or a good rest for tomorrow? Wait, there's something I'm forgetting.. Something about an argument… Well, that settles it, far corner it is.' _I made my way to the far corner as Yang and Weiss's voices rang after me.  
"Oh, not you again!"

I laid down my sleeping bag and prepared to drift off, hoping that no one would disturb my-  
"Hey mind if I sleep over here?" I cracked my eyes open. It was the guy who had been running into the building earlier.

"Sure." I moved over a little.

"Thanks man, m'name's Julian." He said as he got into his bag.

"Liam." I said, closing my eyes and tried to drift off. He must've noticed, cause a second later he followed suit. The light snores were my first hint.

The next day dawned and with it came the torturous sound of Nora singing. I'm not a morning person, but at least I had time to prepare for initiation now. I shook Julian awake and told him breakfast was on. He sprinted from the room dressing himself and screaming "I'LL SEE YOU THERE!"

I laughed at threw on my armour and trousers and followed after him.

After breakfast and our trip to the locker room, we headed down to the Cliffside and I remembered the launch pads. I took an arrow from my quiver and made sure it had a line in it. I rapped the other free end around my waist and hopped it wouldn't break under the tension.

I zoned out midway through Ozpin's speech and focused entirely on the Forest. I knew the gist of it, anyway. Then I got launched.

Soaring through the air was fun, and as I reached the top of my arc, I drew the arrow and fired at the nearest tree. It stuck into a sturdy looking branch and as I fell I braced myself for the pain.  
"FUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" I yelled as the rope finally tensed, cracking some bones and squeezing the air out of me. "Why did I think this was a good idea?"

I gently undid the rope and dropped to the ground, fitting an arrow to the bow. _'I'm so fucked…_' I kept chanting in my head over and over again.

That's when I heard it. The roar. Followed by mini earthquakes. The trees ahead of me were ripped up as an Ursa Major came barging in.

"Fuck" I was a little unprepared for how large the creatures were in real life

I knew I stood no chance, especially not with some cracked bones. I started backing away as the Grimm charged at me. I ran. Even being as beat up as I was, I could still attempt to run.

"Fuck off already!" I turned, fitted an arrow and fired it instinctively. The red dust blew up on contact. A trusty five minute distraction. I just ran.

I eventually ran to another clearing and encountered A tall blonde haired friend of mine.


	5. The Archer And The Warrior

**Author's note: Hey guy, sorry for the delay, but I've been very busy lately.**

**So, The New Arc is on a hiatus for now. Sorry to the fans of that particular story.**

**Here's chapter 5.**

The Archer And The Warrior

"Hey, Liam are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost." Came Julian's voice

"Big… Bear… Running… Ah… Ribs." I was out of breath, having sprinted for just under fifteen minutes.

"Big bear… An Ursa?" He didn't seem to understand the amount of danger that was right behind me.

That's when a tree came flying towards us. Julian took the brunt of the hit, but I was the only sent flying.

"Julian, meet my friend," I said through the pain. "Julian, this is Ursa… He's sorta new in town."

Julian drew out two short swords and they quickly turned into a pair of Gauntlets, similar to Yang's, but instead of the gun, there was just several blades protruding from the end.

I knocked an arrow and took aim. The Ursa immediately recognised me, judging by the way it growled at me. It lifted its and I saw why it seemed especially mad towards me.

The entire lower part of its head had been damaged, including a portion of the white bone.

This gave me an idea.

"Julian, distract it."

"Why me?"

"Because I got a plan here."

Julian looked at it and frowned. He then looked at me and a look of realisation came over his face.

He sprinted forward and pulled his arms back, blades just sticking out. The Ursa Major took a swipe at him and it barely connected, however it was enough to knock him off balance.

Julian glanced up and rolled through the Ursa Majors legs, going into a defensive stance.

The Grimm turned to face him and just as it went to swipe an arrow connected with its face. Julian and the Grimm turned in the direction of the arrow, already knowing it was me. But, where exactly I was, they didn't know.

The moment Julian had sprinted off, I had climbed up a tree and prepared my shot. I loosed a regular arrow at the Grimm, diverting its attention from Julian.  
I jumped to a different tree and loaded an explosive arrow.

I heard Julian laughing.  
"You're gonna need a little more than that to kill this thing." He yelled.

I smirked and fired the arrow which hit the Grimm in its recently created weak spot. The explosion echoed and Julian laughed again.

I looked over at Julian and he sprinted towards the Grimm as it was now dazed. His gauntlet connected with the same spot my arrows had it.  
The Grimm fell over and didn't move.

We glanced around and decided to run, just in case any Grimm showed up.

We ran towards the direction of the temple and as we approached we heard the voices of a group of people up ahead.

We heard what sounded like eight people

And as we looked around the corner we saw them all run past, followed closely by a Deathstalker.


End file.
